Devil in a blue box
by Flyninthetardis
Summary: AU Dr. John Smith meets a strange patient with two hearts. Will his life ever be the same? He sure hopes not.  A role reversal fic where rose is the time lord and ten is the stupid ape.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Devil in a Blue Box

**Author:** Flynithetardis

**Pairings:** Ten/Rose

**Rating:** PG13 (Rating may change later)

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Smith and Jones,

**Summary**: AU Dr. John Smith meets a strange patient with two hearts. Will his life ever be the same? He sure hopes not. (A role reversal fic where rose is the time lord and ten is the stupid ape.) 

**Authors Notes: **I decided to start with this chapter and see how well it's received if enough people like it I might make more

**Disclaimer:** the characters belong to the BBC

Chapter 1: Everything Changes Part 1

Authors and song writers would have you believe a person's life could be changed on the most ordinary of days.

Dr. John Smith would tell you that such things were complete _bullshit_.

If he was honest there had been nothing ordinary about this day.

Actually he supposed that wasn't true, he woke up ordinarily enough on what was supposed to be his day off. If you counted waking up with a woman whose name he didn't remember as ordinary (something beginning with M. Margret, Mary, Mildred?). He wondered briefly what the fact that this was normal said about him.

Thankfully, he had been saved the awkwardness that comes complimentary of a one night stand when he was called into to work. They had found a young woman comatose on the streets last night, but aside from the obvious she was the picture of health.

John sighed as he rose from his bed and left a note of false apology and some tea for what's-her-name.

John had gotten off the train in flurry of enthusiastic pinstripes and cerulean. He _loved_ bizarre cases like this. There was nothing he liked better than solving a tricky whether it be an unusual diagnosis, or the morning crossword. He lived for these kinds of-

"_This_ is a snog."

His reverie was broken by a woman who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and crushed her lips against his. The kiss was brief and forceful and left him ravenous for more. But, when he parted his lips to return the favour she'd already disappeared into the thin air she very well might have sprung from.

After a few moments of just gaping like a fish, He shrugged and entered the hospital.

Thus started of the most fantastic day of his life.

_The White Lab Coat, _John thought humorously as he changed into his scrubs,_ the uniform of doctors and mad scientists everywhere. Which category do I fall into?_

_Given today's hair, I'm leaning toward the latter. _

He tried in vain to lock up his pinstriped armour only to remember that over half the locks in the room were rubbish. _Some locker-room. _

_ Can't keep my patient waiting._ He smiled, _The doctor is in. _

"Hey, Dr. Pretty boy's finally here."

John smiled Dr. Owen Harper was a right tosser, but he adored the sarcastic prick like the brother he never had.

"Good to see you too, Dr. Weasel face." He countered, this was an old game to them and they played it well like a well worn and loved sheet of music. "So what have you got for me?"

"Some bird was found unconscious and unresponsive in this old woman's rose bush."

"So I've heard, and you have no clue what's wrong?"

"Yeah, and story gets weirder." Owen gestured at the patient's chest, "Take a listen."

The doctor approached the lifeless body and gasped.

It wasn't just any blond, it was _the_ blond. The same one that kissed him on his way to work. No. Bloody. Way.

This has got to be the maddest day in his life. And coming from a guy whose birth parents actually had the nerve to abandoned him on a door step like something out of a bad movie, this was saying something.

His hands trembled slightly as he placed the stethoscope above her heart.

_Thump- thump-thump-thump_

"Her pulse is unhealthily fast."

"Listen to the other side."

John looked at his long time friend as though he suggested he strip and do the hokey-pokey.

"Just do it, would you Poindexter?"

He decided to humour him. Owen tended to be serious about these kinds of things. He moved the device slightly to the right.

_Thump- thump...thump-thump _this one was too slow.

"B-b-but that's impossible." He stammered.

"Try telling her that mate."

"this is just too creepy."

"Wait, there's more."

"_More?_" his voice came out in a squeak.

"Her body temperature is 15°c."

"Most definitely the strangest day of my life."

"Gotta be an alien."

The older man raised an eyebrow.

"I mean a few years ago, that would have sounded mad. But these days? That star thing at Christmas, the little people made of fat, I had a friend who lived in a house called Wester Drumlins and one day they just disappeared. I have a feeling there's something larger at work here."

"You know what's sad, Harper? The fact that I'm inclined to believe you."

They laughed uneasily before falling into awkward silence.

"Morning gentlemen." The chipper voice of a nameless student broke the silence. John tried not to hate the guy, he really tried, but no one should have this kind of energy and cheer at ungodly o'clock. "Good news. Mr. Stoker told me to tell you two that this patient is no longer your concern. He said some sort of Special Ops would take over from here. I think he called them Torchwood."

"Bloody Torchwood." Owen whinged, "They used to get into everything back in Cardiff. Mind you they were more like the boogie man than Special Ops. Something strange happening, blame Torchwood."

After another three minutes of sulking, Owen decided to tend to other patients, leaving John alone with Curious Rose Bush Girl. He decided to pull up a chair keep her company since it was his day off after all.

"That's what I'm going to call you." He said to sleeping beauty, "Rose."

At any rate it was certainly better than Jane Doe.

His attention was grabbed by the sound of rain tapping against the window.

"I hate the rain." He groused, "When I was living the children's home, I used to fantasise about running away to somewhere warm like Tahiti and never coming back. Of course, now I'm thirty four and nowhere closer to realizing this dream than I was at eight. What about you Rose? Do you like the rain?"

Something wasn't right here.

The rain was falling _up_.

He was knocked out of the chair as the entire building shook.

The first thing John noticed when he stood up was the fact that the rain had stopped.

The second thing he noticed was that there was quite a bit of hysteria, patients out of bed, trying to find out what had happened, the staff either trying to calm them, or panicking themselves.

He looked out the window and his mouth hung open in shock.

They were on the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Devil in a Blue Box

**Author:** Flynithetardis

**Pairings:** Ten/Rose

**Rating:** PG13 (Rating may change later)

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Smith and Jones,

**Summary**: AU Dr. John Smith meets a strange patient with two hearts. Will his life ever be the same? He sure hopes not. (A role reversal fic where Rose is the Time Lord and Ten is the stupid ape.) 

**Authors Notes:** sorry it's a bit short but i've got a lot going on right now. this is just to help get me writing again. I hope it pleases you as much as the first part did.

**Disclaimer:** the characters belong to the BBC

Chapter 2: Everything Changes (Part 2)

_This cannot be happening this is not happening. How is this even possible? _  
><em> Ok, deep breaths John. This situation is not going to get any better if you panic. <em>  
>John took several deep breaths, and his head felt slightly clearer. "Right," he said aloud. "If we can find a way onto moon we can find a way back."<br>"Sorry Rose." He said to the still comatose patient, "I've got to get a closer look. I'll be right back."  
>With an impulsive kiss on her forehead, he ran to the nearest exit.<br>It was the sound of a scared child that roused her. She had been unable to soothe him entirely in her cataleptic state. Though, at least his mind had stopped shouting loud enough to give every slightly telepathic being in a ten mile radius a pounding headache.  
>She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "I think," she said to herself, "I've ended up in a hospital. Early twenty first century Earth by the looks of it."<br>She pulled the IV drip out of her arms and hopped out of the clinical white hospital bed.  
>"Well," she said as she looked out a nearby window. "This is interesting. Wonder what's going on here. And blimey, am I the sort of woman who talks to herself now? I am still a woman, right?"<br>She gave herself a brief pat down to make sure she was indeed still a she, then spun away from the window and pranced toward the open door.  
>She skidded to a halt in the hallway though, when she realised what she was wearing, or rather, not wearing. "Right," she mumbled. "If I'm going to save the day, I need some decent clothes."<p>

"Locked"  
>"Locked"<br>"My god, who in their right mind would wear a skirt this short? Is it even allowed to be called a skirt?"  
>She dug deeper into the locker and pulled out a wallet, "Oh, Rory Williams apparently. Don't wanna think about what he does in his free time." She liberated a pair of small Chucks before closing the door.<br>She moved onto the next locker. "Locked."  
>At the far end of the room she spied a blue sleeve poking out of its confines.<br>It was a blue pinstriped suit with a wine coloured oxford and leopard print tie. She was about to move on when found a familiar friend in an interior pocket.  
>"Fantastic!" She enthused as her sonic screwdriver whirred to life. <p>


End file.
